Et s'il y avait eu quatre Maraudeurs?
by ChemJr
Summary: UA: A la base, la même histoire, mais avec une différence de taille: Peter n'est plus la cinquième roue du carosse... Quelles peuvent bien être les conséquences? Rating par précaution.
1. Prologue

_Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une simple réécriture de l'histoire (du moins dans un premier temps) mais en redorant un peu le blason de Peter. Je dois encore rassembler mes idées, mais à mon avis ce sera une alternance entre la vie actuelle (de Harry s'entend) et l'époque des Maraudeurs._

Prologue

31 octobre 1981, quelque part en Angleterre

-_Endoloris! _

Le corps du petit homme se tordit de douleur. C'était le trente-cinquième Doloris. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était déjà évanoui 11 fois. A chacune, _Il _l'avait ranimé. Pour recommencer à le torturer. Mais peu importait. Il allait bientôt mourir. Doloris n'était pas un sort mortel, il le savait, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie (fort heureusement, d'ailleurs, car il n'en était pas un) pour comprendre que personne ne pouvait supporter ça sans dégâts. Son cœur allait sans doute lâcher. Il l'espérait, du moins. Histoire d'en finir rapidement.

Il se trompait. Il n'allait pas mourir. Dommage pour lui. La mort aurait largement été préférable. Son tortionnaire fit un signe à l'homme resté en retrait. Celui-ci s'éloigna alors et alla chercher le paquet qu'il avait amené. Un grand paquet. Qui une fois déballé s'avéra être une vieille femme ligotée et bâillonnée.

Lorsqu'il la reconnut, l'homme crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Et une fois de plus, cela aurait été une excellente solution. Mais il resta vivant.

-_Je vois que tu as compris… A présent, c'est elle ou eux. Et tu sais ce qu'elle subira_

La voix de l'homme pâle était comme un horrible sifflement. Le petit homme ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, la voix ou le visage, qui s'était éclairé d'un sourire sardonique. Au reste, il ne se posait pas la question. Sa raison le quittait. Il n'avait qu'un choix… qui n'était pas un choix. Autant devoir choisir entre perdre le poumon droit ou le poumon gauche. Pour la énième fois cette nuit-là – il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps – il souhaita mourir. Et pour la énième fois, il fut déçu.

Mais il avait perdu trop de temps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il aurait déjà du être mort. Mais l'incantation résonna, et la femme se tordit de douleur. Sur le point de devenir fou, il se releva, surprenant ses bourreaux qui l'en jugeaient hors d'état, et implora leur pitié, ou plutôt hurla quelque chose d'indistinct. Du moins pour lui, car, le plus grand des deux hommes eut un air satisfait. Epuisé par le sursaut de révolte dont il avait fait preuve, il s'évanouit une douzième fois. Ce fut ce qui le sauva –et une fois de plus, à son grand regret- les deux hommes le jugèrent mort et se contentèrent de lancer un éclair vert sur la femme avant de partir.

Mais il avait trop mal pour rester inconscient longtemps. D'autant que l'air avait commencé à retentir d'un bruit de moteur. Le bruit s'éteint et un homme rentra, se figeant immédiatement devant le spectacle. Il hésita un terrible instant, puis se précipita sur la femme. Il ne fut pas long à réaliser qu'il était trop tard. Se tournant alors vers son avis, il le vit qui perdait à nouveau connaissance.

Il alla jusqu'à lui et lui parla, espérant le maintenir en vie. S'apercevant que le petit homme bredouillait quelque chose, il s'approcha et lâcha un cri horrifié en comprenant les quelques mots qui lui échappait. Il bondit en dehors de la petite maison et se précipita sur la moto qui se trouvait appuyée contre le mur. Avant de partir, il leva sa baguette et fit apparaitre des étincelles rouges dans les airs.

Quand il arriva dans le village, il était trop tard. Là où il y avait avant une grande maison, il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de ruines, qu'une énorme forme sombre semblait fouiller. Et loin de là, dans la petite maison, un homme accomplit le dernier acte humain dont il était capable, avant de sombrer dans une inconscience qui serait longue. Très longue.

* * *

_Bon, bien sur, ce n'est que le prologue. Je posterai la suite quand j'aurai écrit un chapitre d'une longueur convenable. Et pour ceux qui, éventuellement, m'auraient déjà lu, je vais aussi continuer mon autre histoire. Si vous avez la moindre remarque à faire, c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas. Mais évitez d'être trop durs, ça me rend agressif et ce n'est gai ni pour vous, ni pour moi._

_PS au fait, j'hésite un peu, les surnoms des Maraudeurs, je les met en français ou en anglais?_


	2. Ch1: La Lettre de Poudlard

Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai honte, je suis impardonnable, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Mon inexcusable retard est du à plusieurs évènement fortuits, dont les uns s'appellent "oubli des idées originales" et les autres "plantage général du PC". Les deux arrivant plusieurs fois, combinés à ma paresse naturelle, ont donné ce malencontreux retard que, je l'espère, vous avez remarqué (dans le cas contraire, cette histoire n'intéresse carrément personne). En plus, je vais devoir d'ici quelques semaines m'adapter à un nouveau rythme de vie. J'essaierai d'y inclure des scéances d'écriture régulière, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien promettre, sinon que je voudrais très sincèrement me remettre à l'écriture et faire quelque chose de bien avec les idées qui me traversent la tête.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La lettre de Poudlard.

31 juillet 1991, village de Wolvenwood.

Pour la plupart des Anglais, ce 31 juillet promettait d'être un jour comme les autres. Pour les salariés, ce serait un jour de travail. Pour les enfants optimistes, un nouveau jour de vacances. Pour les pessimistes, le jour qui marquait la moitié des vacances, qui disait que le nombre de jours qui restaient pour s'amuser allait devenir inférieur au nombre de jours qu'on avait déjà passé. Pour les retraités, ce serait une journée de plus où faire la sieste. Avec cette chaleur, mieux valait ne pas forcer.

Pour quelques personnes bien particulières, le 31 juillet était un jour exceptionnel. Pour les Maraudeurs, ce serait le jour où leur petit protégé aurait 11 ans ; le jour où, pour la première fois, on l'emmènerait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Dans la cuisine d'une demeure appelée la Tanière, à l'extérieur du village de Wolvenwood, un homme, grand, les cheveux noir et mi-longs, préparait son petit déjeuner sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre vers l'escalier un regard mi-narquois, mi-attendri. Cet homme s'appelait Sirius Black.

Le chant du coq – un coq à la voix passablement éraillée cela dit – retenti, et Sirius, cédant à l'excitation enfantine qu'il essayait de tenir à distance depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin là, se tendit et attendit de voir comment les choses allaient se passer. Tout arriva très vite. Un petit garçon assez mince, aux cheveux emmêlés et portant des lunettes se précipita hors de sa chambre, couru dans l'escalier en sautant quelques marches, zigzagua dans le corridor et plongea pour entrer dans la pièce ; il attendit une fraction de seconde, puis, se mettant sur le dos, il projeta ses pieds en l'air. Cette dernière action eut un effet à la fois voulu, et inattendu. Voulu, car le seau, destiné pour sa tête et rempli d'eau glacée à souhait, parti directement dans la direction opposée. Inattendu, car les excellents réflexes de Sirius lui avait permis de s'accroupir juste à temps, ce qui fit que le seau passa au dessus de lui et fila vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors ce produisit un évènement qui n'arrive normalement que dans les livres ou les films dont l'auteur est affublé d'un humour passablement douteux.

Un visiteur choisit ce moment précis pour entrer. Une fraction de seconde suffit à faire la différence. Un peu plus tôt, le visiteur aurait vu le seau arriver. Un peu plus tard, le seau aurait heurté la porte. Mais non. Le visiteur, un homme grand et solide, aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns dorés, qui répondait au nom de Rémus Lupin, prit le seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

N'importe qui aurait été gêné qu'un ami arrive et se fasse ainsi asperger en rentrant. N'importe qui sauf Sirius et Harry, qui éclatèrent de rire. Rémus entra, leva les yeux au ciel, grommela quelque chose à propos de gamins mal élevés et de cheveux blancs, et sorti sa baguette magique pour sécher ses vêtements. Puis, avec la voix de quelqu'un qui à déjà tenu le même discours une centaine de fois et se prépare moralement à le répéter une nouvelle centaine, lança :

« Harry, Sirius… Ne vous avais-je pas dit quelque chose à propos de combien les batailles de blagues étaient puériles et du fait que je ne voulais en aucun cas y participer ? »

Le filleul et le parrain échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis ce dernier prit la parole.

« A toi l'honneur, Bambi ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

« D'accord, Toutou ! « répondit celui-ci en lançant au passage une éponge (récupérée dans l'évier où elle trainait avec deux jours de vaisselle sale) vers son parrain.  
« Désolé, Rémus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, tu n'étais pas visé, c'est un piège de Sirius que je voulais dévier. »

« Je me doutais bien que ton idiot de parrain devait être derrière tout-ça. T'en fais pas, bonhomme. Et joyeux anniversaire ! »

« 11 ans ! » lança Sirius avec fierté. « L'âge de la première baguette ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire largement. Les adultes l'imitèrent, puis Sirius fit léviter quelques plats sur la table et invita ses compagnons à passer à table.

« Commençons par manger, » ajouta-t-il, « ensuite on verra pour les cadeaux de Harry. Oh, tiens, ça me fais penser… »

Il ouvrit rapidement un tiroir et en sortit une grande enveloppe de parchemin jauni, qu'il tendit à son filleul en disant :

« C'est arrivé hier, mais j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais encore plus de la recevoir aujourd'hui… »

Il ne put ajouter un seul mot ; un Harry surexcité lui avait déjà arraché l'enveloppe et la déchirait fébrilement pour l'ouvrir. Les dix minutes suivantes, les adultes mangèrent en contemplant avec amusement le spectacle de leur protégé émerveillé qui lisait et relisait sa lettre sans parvenir à articuler un mot.

« Harry ? » lança Sirius au bout d'un moment.

« … »

« Si tu ne veux pas de ton assiette, laisse-là nous, on se fera un plaisir de la finir à ta place. »

La menace fit son effet, et Harry engloutit enfin son petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, Sirius lut la lettre, hocha la tête et griffonna une réponse sur un morceau de parchemin, avant de l'accrocher à la patte du corbeau qui se tenait perché sur une chaise, prêt à sauter sur la moindre bouchée qui s'écarterait un peu trop d'une assiette. Sirius aimait bien utiliser des oiseaux moins conventionnels que les hiboux, et il était doué pour le dressage.

Une fois le repas terminé (et la vaisselle sale ajoutée à celle des deux jours précédents), tous trois gagnèrent le salon, où attendaient quelques cadeaux.

Il y en avait quatre. Le premier ressemblait à une grande boite rectangulaire, deux fois plus longue que large et enveloppée dans du papier doré. Le second était, manifestement, une série de livres, enveloppés dans du simple papier kraft. Le troisième était un petit boitier, lui aussi enveloppé dans le papier doré, comme l'était d'ailleurs le quatrième, un paquet carré à l'aspect plutôt mou.

Intrigué, Harry commença par celui-là. Il déchira le papier, et une pièce de tissu luisant et argenté en tomba. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

« La cape d'invisibilité de ton père », répondit Sirius. « C'est pour l'école », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Considère ça comme un cadeau de sa part. »

« Mais tu devras quand même suivre tes cours ! » l'avertit Rémus. « Pas question de sortir toute la nuit si c'est pour dormir en classe. »

« Fais en bon usage », acheva Sirius, le sourire énigmatique.

Laissant Rémus se demander en soupirant ce que son meilleur ami pouvait bien entendre par « bon » usage, Harry décida de choisir le boitier. Il déchira à nouveau le papier et sourit en découvrant une nouvelle paire de lunettes.

« Ca c'est de moi », lança Sirius. « Lunettes variables ; elles font lunettes de Quidditch, de soleil, de protection pour les potions et de visions nocturnes. Et lunettes normales, aussi, » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« Merci Sirius ! »

« De rien, Bambi. Je t'en prie, continue. »

Harry s'exécuta en marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible à propos de parrains et de surnoms idiots, sans qu'on ne sache très bien d'ailleurs si ce sympathique adjectif décrivait les parrains ou les surnoms. Il ouvrit le paquet de livres, et détailla en silence les couvertures. Apparemment, tous étaient manuscrits ; de la main de Rémus, pour être précis.

La gorge de Harry se serra. Il savait ce qu'étaient ces livres. Quelques mois plus tôt, Rémus étaient venu piller les archives qui trainaient au grenier, espérant parvenir à utiliser les notes des brillants élèves qu'avaient été Lily, James et Sirius, pour écrire des manuels scolaires (Sirius avait du le harceler pendant deux jour pour qu'il admette que ses propres notes étaient tout aussi utilisables, ne serait-ce qu'en DCFM). Il avait le résultat sous les yeux. L'un des livres détaillait toutes les astuces de potionniste que sa mère avait connues. Un autre détaillait les mécanismes principaux de la métamorphose (avec un chapitre spécial sur l'art de devenir Animagus, qui ne figurerait probablement pas dans l'édition officielle). Un autre contenait des fiches techniques sur les animaux magiques… Il y en avait même un, à part, qui contenait tous les sorts dits « Maraudiens », lequel arracha un sourire à Harry. Pour n'importe quel enfant de son âge, ces livres n'auraient été que de précieux atouts pour un élève désireux de briller sans se donner trop de mal superflu. Pour lui, s'était un souvenir de ses parents, quelque chose qu'ils lui auraient probablement appris, s'ils avaient vécu.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, avec Sirius. Il mangeait à sa faim (sa minceur était un trait physique comme un autre), vivait confortablement, et Sirius savait être à la fois un parent (plus ou moins) responsable, un ami avec qui rire et un confident. Mais même des gens aussi formidables que Sirius et Rémus, que Harry aimait beaucoup aussi, ne pouvaient pas totalement combler le vide que ses parents avaient laissé en mourant. Tout ce que Harry savait d'eux, c'est qu'un mage noir les avait tués quand il était tout petit. Il prit conscience, à ce moment-là, que Sirius lui avait toujours promis de lui raconter toute l'histoire avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard… ça ne tarderait plus, maintenant.

Comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son filleul, Sirius s'approcha doucement et lui dit :

« Allez, courage Harry. Fais-nous un grand sourire, ouvre ton cadeau et allons faire des courses. On te racontera tous ce soir », ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Harry sourit, le moment de tristesse était passé. Il n'était jamais triste bien longtemps ; c'était impossible, d'ailleurs, quand on vivait avec Sirius. Il ouvrit donc son dernier cadeau, et en resta bouche bée. Le papier en confettis sur le sol, il tenait à présent un magnifique échiquier, de toute évidence sculpté à la main dans le bois. Les bords de l'échiquier étaient gravés de scènes figurant la vie à Poudlard, chaque face montrant une saison différente. Les pièces étaient également sculptées à la main, et représentait des animaux. Apparemment, le cavalier était un cerf, le fou un loup, la tour un chien, le pion un rat et, assez bizarrement, le roi était une cabane, et la reine un rouleau de parchemin.

« C'est Peter qui l'a fait, expliqua Rémus, inutilement car Harry avait déjà reconnu la marque du jeune sculpteur, les deux crocs stylisés. Il l'avait fabriqué à ta naissance, pour quand « _ils voudraient t'apprendre à jouer_ ». Les pièces sont sensées représenter les Maraudeurs. »

« Ca j'avais compris, mais le roi et la reine… ? »

« La Cabane Hurlante et la Carte. »

« Ah, je vois… »

« Considère ça comme un cadeau de sa part. Et si on allait t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires ? On pourra toujours étrenner ton échiquier après ! »

« Bonne idée ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des review (pas d'agressivité, s'il vous plait, dans l'intérêt de tous). Si une question intéressante est posée, j'y répondrai ici dans le chapitre suivant. Dans tous les cas, je répondrai dans... ben dans ma réponse (logique) mais parfois, c'est l'occasion de donner un détail donc...

Enfin, merci de m'avoir lu, je m'excuse platement pour toute faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire qui aurait pu m'avoir échappé, et pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère que vous avez passé un moment (et paf, je me prends pour une hôtesse de l'air) et vous invite encore une fois à m'envoyer tous les commentaires que vous voulez, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre (n'hésitez pas à me complimenter, j'adore ça! PAF Aïe! Foutue conscience...).

ChemJr, 31/08/09


	3. Ch2: Le Chemin de Traverse

Voilà le chapitre 2. Pour l'instant, je tiens parole, tout vas bien. Désolé s'il y a des fautes, j'essaie d'en supprimer le plus possible, mais je n'ai pas de bêta et c'est parfois difficile de se relire soi-même.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse

BANG !

L'explosion avait, une fois de plus, secoué tout le Magicobus, et Harry s'était à moitié étranglé quand Rémus l'avait attrapé pour l'empêcher de tomber. Agacé, il repoussa sa chaise dans un coin du bus, essayant de se tenir aux parois pour s'empêcher de glisser.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas tout simplement pris la Poudre de Cheminette ? Plutôt que de risquer nos vies dans ce… bus ?

- Oh, allons, Harry… tu parles comme un vieillard ! Détends-toi, profite du voyage !

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre ; il se contenta de lancer à son parrain un regard pénétrant.

- Pour que tu puisses reconnaitre les lieux, admit enfin Sirius, on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir, si tu te perds

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais le contrôleur choisi ce moment précis pour arriver et leur dire qu'ils allaient arriver à leur destination. Tous trois se levèrent alors, et ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée du bus, lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit. Etant tous trois très doués pour réagir très vite en cas de surprise, ils parvinrent in extremis à se raccrocher à la rampe. Ce ne fut pas le cas du contrôleur qui, plus habitué à prévoir les chocs d'après l'attitude du chauffeur, avait été pris complètement au dépourvu, et avait descendu les escaliers d'une manière qu'il devait probablement considérer comme un peu trop brutale.

Cachant mal son sourire en coin, Rémus fit sortir ses deux compagnons, qui manquaient de s'étouffer à force de se retenir de rire. Finalement, ils éclatèrent, et pendant dix minutes les Moldus qui passaient par là firent un détour pour ne pas trop s'approcher, tandis que Rémus avait l'air de vouloir s'enterrer vivant.

Finalement calmés, tous trois se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

**************************

L'ambiance à l'intérieur du pub était enfumée, mais aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Les trois compagnons traversèrent la salle sans ralentir, les deux adultes adressant au passage un salut de la tête au vieux barman édenté. Harry eut alors la vague impression que ses amis ne tenaient pas à s'arrêter ni a entamer la discussion. Toutefois, il se désintéressa bien vite de cette idée bizarre lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cour arrière du pub, où ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec l'homme le plus immense qu'Harry ait jamais vu jusqu'alors.

Grand n'était qu'un euphémisme pour décrire cet homme, qui était carrément gigantesque. Haut comme deux hommes et large comme cinq, l'homme portait des bottes de la taille d'un jeune phoque chacune, et ses mains étaient larges comme des couvercles de poubelle. Son visage presqu'entièrement dissimulé par une barbe broussailleuse lui donnait un air sauvage, et pourtant, Harry sentit instinctivement que cet homme était, fondamentalement et viscéralement, bon.

- Oh, bonjour Hagrid, lança Sirius. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Harry, voici Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Il est Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu le verras souvent, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est extérieur.

- Vous vous souvenez de Harry, j'imagine, Hagrid ?

- Sur, sur, gronda le géant. J'aurais pas oublié le petit bonhomme, pas vrai ? C'est moi qui t'ai récupéré quand la maison de tes parents s'est effondrée, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry. J'ai emprunté la moto de Sirius pour te confier à Dumbledore pendant que ton parrain alertait vos amis. Content de voir que t'as bien grandi, acheva-t-il en souriant.

- Merci, monsieur Hagrid.

- Pas de problème. Et me donne pas du monsieur, c'est vraiment pas la peine. Oh, mince, vous avez vu l'heure ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, je ne vais pas le faire attendre !

Se disant, il saisit le parapluie rose qui dépassait d'une de ses poches et s'en servit pour tapoter une brique apparemment anodine. Immédiatement, le passage s'ouvrit, et Harry découvrit le Chemin de Traverse.

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry ! Bonne journée, Sirius, Rémus, dit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Tout trois remercièrent le géant et s'éloignèrent en direction de Gringotts pour récupérer un peu d'argent. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la banque (Harry avait été assez intrigué par l'aspect des gobelins) qu'ils réalisèrent que la mission de Hagrid l'avait conduit à la banque, lui aussi. Apparemment, le géant avait du mal à supporter les wagonnets.

- Vous croyez que ça va aller, pour lui ? demanda un Harry vaguement inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hagrid est solide. Il n'a pas l'air très malin, c'est vrai, mais ne te fie pas aux apparences. C'est quelqu'un de très bon et parfaitement digne de confiance, et à mon avis il vaut beaucoup mieux que la plupart des gens qui le regardent de haut.

- Qui essaient, en tout cas, s'esclaffa Sirius. Rémus à raison, Harry. La compagnie de Hagrid est très agréable, il faut juste éviter de trop toucher sa cuisine et ses animaux de compagnie ; il n'a pas vraiment la même notion du danger que le sorcier de la rue, si j'ose dire.

Harry acquiesça, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Sirius et Rémus le déposèrent chez Mme Guipure, puis partirent voir un magasin qu'ils avaient vu en passant et qui proposait des malles. Estimant, à juste titre, que c'était celui que Harry avait le moins envie de voir, ils profitèrent de ce qu'il devait attendre pour ses essayages pour aller lui en chercher une. Harry n'était pas le seul à attendre la brave couturière. Sur le tabouret à côté de lui se tenait un garçon.

Le garçon en question avait à peu près son âge, avec des cheveux blonds très clairs et un nez en pointe. Il avait également l'air très sur de lui ; et c'est sans hésiter qu'il s'adressa à Harry.

- Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Mon père est en train d'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

A la vérité, Harry se sentait un peu envieux. Lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voler sur un vrai balai. A leur grande honte, Sirius et Rémus volaient très mal, et ils n'avaient jamais pu lui apprendre, non plus qu'ils n'aient été désireux de le laisser tenter sa chance seul. Rémus souffrait de vertige, quant à Sirius, qui n'aurait pas hésité à chevaucher un dragon si quelqu'un avait été assez fou pour le lui proposer, et qui était très fier de sa moto volante, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se fier à « ces espèces de fagots de brindilles », comme il appelait les balais.

- Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivit le garçon.

- Non, grinça Harry.

- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

C'était un des plus grands rêves de Harry.

- Non, répéta-t-il agacé, et pensant à part lui qu'il était un peu idiot de poser cette question à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de balai.

- Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Bon, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait de ce que son parrain lui avait dit, une fois. A l'en croire, la maison Serpentard avait une effroyable réputation – vérifiée, selon lui. Il affirmait que la plupart des jeunes sorciers étaient corrompus en entrant, et que les autres avaient sept ans pour l'être à leur tour. Ce n'était même pas l'éternelle rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard qui lui faisait dire ça. Il avait vu lui-même un petit garçon– son petit frère- rentrer innocent et naïf à Serpentard, et en revenir plus endoctriné chaque année.

- Oh, dis donc, regarde ce bonhomme !

Harry leva les yeux, pour constater que Hagrid, qui passait justement devant la boutique, lui faisait un grand signe de la main, auquel lui-même répondit chaleureusement, quoique de manière plus discrète.

- C'est Hagrid, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du garçon. Il travaille à Poudlard.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Un domestique, c'est ça ?

- Garde-chasse.

- Quelque chose comme ça. On dit que c'est un vrai sauvage, et que quand il s'enivre il met le feu à son lit en voulant faire de la magie.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'en doutait, il en avait maintenant la conviction. Le garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui était exactement le genre de personne que son parrain avait toujours refusé de devenir, n'hésitant pas pour cela à fuir sa maison et sa famille. Il chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais le garçon avait déjà recommencé à parler.

- Où ils sont, en fait, tes parents à toi ?

- Ils sont morts. Ce sont leurs amis qui m'élèvent.

- Oh, désolé, répondit le garçon qui avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, pas vrai ?

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Le garçon approuva, et se lança dans un discours qui expliquait que les enfants de sorciers devraient être les seuls acceptés à Poudlard et ainsi de suite. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si Harry, qui n'écoutait d'ailleurs déjà plus, n'avait pas aperçu Rémus qui revenait. Sautant sur l'occasion, il rejoignit son oncle, qui paya ses vêtements avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre Sirius.

******************************

Le reste de la journée passa sans trop d'histoires. Ils achetèrent les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaires aux potions de base, Rémus réprimant à grand peine l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons pour les gadgets superflus. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott, où Harry, émerveillé par la quantité et la diversité des ouvrages, écouta distraitement la conversation ironique de Rémus et Sirius, qui apparemment portait sur quels traits il avait hérité de chacun de ses parents.

En passant devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, leur conversation repris de plus belle : Harry leur avait filé entre les doigts pour foncer voir le dernier balais en date. Sirius du fendre la foule qui s'agglutinait devant la vitrine pour le retrouver en train de jouer avec un autre garçon à « qui sait le plus de choses sur le dernier balai sorti », avec un léger avantage pour l'inconnu. Sirius dut littéralement trainer son filleul, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci constate que la prochaine étape était le magasin de baguettes magiques d'Ollivander.

Une sonnette retentit lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin autrement silencieux. Rémus venait de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise lorsqu'Ollivander apparut au fond de la boutique. Il étant grand, mince et avait de grands yeux pâles.

- Messieurs Lupin, Black… et le jeune monsieur Potter, également. J'attendais votre visite. Voyons… c'était du sorbier, 30,5 centimètres n'est-ce pas, monsieur Lupin ? Et pour vous, monsieur Black, du frêne, 28,7 centimètres, je crois…

Sirius et Rémus se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement. Ollivander se tourna alors vers Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que votre mère était venue acheter sa première baguette. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Ollivander s'approcha de Harry.

- Votre père, par contre, a préféré une baguette en acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis préférer… c'est naturellement la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, pas le contraire.

Ollivander écarta quelques mèches de cheveux et contempla la cicatrice de son interlocuteur.

- J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice. 33,75 centimètres, poursuivit-il doucement. Bois d'if. Une puissante, très puissante baguette. Si j'avais su… entre des mains maléfiques…  
Mais revenons à vous, conclut-il en sortant de sa poche un mètre ruban. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? Tendez là, s'il vous plait. Voilà.

Le vieil homme prit plusieurs mesures, puis il alla fouiller dans les boites qui encombraient la boutique. Pendant ce temps, le mètre ruban continuait de mesurer Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel intérêt cela pouvait bien avoir pour sa baguette de connaître l'écartement de ses narines.

- Chacune de mes baguettes contient une substance magique très puissante, Mr Potter. Du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix, des ventricules de cœur de dragon… Et de même que vous ne trouverez jamais deux licornes, deux phénix ou deux dragons exactement semblables, vous ne trouverez jamais deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. Bien entendu, aucune autre baguette ne vous satisfera autant que les nôtres. Ca ira comme ça, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du mètre ruban qui retomba en petit tas sur le sol. Tenez, Mr Potter, essayez donc celle-ci…

Ce fut long. Harry avait à peine le temps de tenir les baguettes qu'Ollivander lui tendait, que celui-ci les lui arrachait des mains, pour en tendre une autre à la place. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'essais infructueux, le marchand en sortit encore une nouvelle.

- Et celle-ci ! 27,5 centimètre, bois de houx, plume de phénix

Harry, qui commençait à désespérer, sentit immédiatement la différence : une étrange chaleur envahissait ses doigts. Il remua un peu la baguette, et une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or en sortit, illuminant soudain la pièce. Harry, ravit, comprit que sa première baguette venait de le choisir. Ollivander, lui, avait l'air étrangement partagé ; on aurait dit qu'il était… à la fois ravi, inquiet, et surtout, curieux.

- Harry ? Tu es encore avec nous ?

- Oh, pardon, Sirius… je pensais à ce qu'Ollivander avait dit. Pour ma baguette, et pour l'autre…

- Je vois. T'en fais pas, Harry. Je préfère qu'on soit rentrés à la maison pour te parler de tout ça, donc tu te devras attendre ce soir. Mais sache déjà une chose : si ta baguette t'a choisi, ce n'est pas un hasard : cette baguette est la tienne, peut importe à qui ça sœur peut bien appartenir.

En effet, après avoir marmonné pendant cinq minutes des mots sans suite parmi lesquels revenaient sans cesse le mot « étrange », Ollivander leur avait appris la vérité. Si deux baguettes n'étaient jamais identiques, il arrivait cependant qu'une même créature donne plusieurs éléments. C'était le cas ici. L'autre plume donnée par le phénix en question se trouvait dans la baguette qui avait infligé à Harry sa cicatrice, seul vestige de la nuit où ses parents était morts. «Je crois que vous êtes appelé à un bel avenir, Mr Potter », avait-il ajouté. « Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses. Terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure ! N'oubliez jamais, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, jamais le contraire ».

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir préoccupé. Il ne se dérida que quand Sirius lui annonça qu'il allait recevoir son propre hibou. Alors, oubliant instantanément le mystérieux meurtrier, il se précipita derrière son parrain, pressé d'arriver au Royaume du Hibou. Cette journée était son anniversaire, après tout. Autant s'amuser maintenant. Le passé pourrait encore attendre quelques heures.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je m'attaque sans traîner à la suite. Au passage, je voudrais votre opinion: dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai utilisé des guillement pour les dialogues. Ici, des tirets. Qu'est-ce qui vous semble le plus adéquat?

Sinon, je reste ouvert à toute review et à toute question.


	4. Ch3: Soirées douloureuses

Un des chapitres les plus importants de l'histoire; il a été assez pénible à écrire. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, d'ici quelques jours je déciderai que je n'en suis pas satisfait et je le reprendrai... Enfin, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est le chapitre définitif. Vous allez maintenant découvrir avec Harry ce qui est arrivé à ses parents et à Queudver. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Soirées douloureuses.

Nuit du 31 juillet 1991, la Tanière.

Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la demeure. Le repas, simple mais bon, et copieux, s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, mais à présent que l'heure des révélations approchait, les convives se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, Rémus se retira pour aller chercher le dessert, et Sirius prit une profonde inspiration.

-Bon… j'imagine qu'il est temps de se jeter à l'eau, lâcha-t-il, peu convaincu.

Il hésita encore plusieurs minutes, tandis que Lupin s'attardait à la cuisine, puis reprit :

-Ce n'est pas une histoire très agréable à raconter, surtout pour certaines parts. Mais tu as le droit de savoir, et j'ajouterais qu'il est important que tu saches, maintenant que tu vas rentrer à Poudlard.

-Vous vous défilez.

Harry avait parlé doucement. Sans s'énerver. Il s'était contenté d'énoncer la situation, purement et simplement. Rémus revint de la cuisine avec de la tarte aux pommes et du chocolat chaud, et Sirius commença son récit.

-On t'a déjà parlé de nos années à Poudlard, Harry. La Cabane Hurlante, Rémus, les Maraudeurs, ton père et ta mère… nous t'avons déjà raconté tout ça.

Après Poudlard, nous avons commencé à nous éloigner, à aller chacun de notre côtés. Nous étions toujours amis, mais nous avions tous nos projets. Ton père a repris les affaires familiales, ta mère a commencé ses études de guérisseuse, moi j'ai commencé mes stages de magie vétérinaire…

-Je me suis lancé dans une succession encore ininterrompue de petits boulots et de périodes de chômage, lâcha amèrement Rémus.

-Et Peter est rentré en apprentissage, acheva Sirius après avoir jeté à son ami un regard peiné. Tes parents ont continué à sortir ensemble, et ont rapidement décidé de se fiancer. D'autant plus rapidement qu'à l'époque, c'était la guerre. Personne n'était en sécurité, la peur régnait. Nous avons rapidement pris l'habitude de nous rassembler dès que c'était possible ; ensemble, nous étions les Maraudeurs, que pouvait-il nous arriver ?

-Tes parents se sont mariés, poursuivit Rémus, puis ta mère est tombée enceinte. Nous étions tous les trois très heureux pour eux, bien sur, et penser à ce bébé – à toi, donc – nous permettait de sortir Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les massacres et les tortures de nos têtes. Nous vivions heureux, donc, chacun à sa façon, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore apporte à Lily cette terrible nouvelle : d'après ses informations, Voldemort, qui s'était mis dans la tête que tu étais destiné à le vaincre un jour, allait chercher à te tuer.

-Le premier souci de tes parents à été de protéger, bien sur. Dès ta naissance, ils se sont cachés. Nous étions très peu nombreux à connaître le lieu où ils vivaient. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il y avait toujours un risque que Voldemort vous retrouve. Cela a continué ainsi pendant un peu moins d'un an. Pour finir, Dumbledore est revenu avec une solution. Un sort peu connu, très technique. Le sort de Fidelitas.

-Le sort est très technique mais le principe en lui-même est simple : il s'agit de cacher une information dans le cœur d'un être unique, le Gardien du Secret. Dès lors, personne ne peut connaître cette information tant que le Gardien n'a pas choisi de la révéler. Voldemort aurait aussi bien pu passer des jours devant votre maison, il n'aurait pas pu vous y trouver.

-A l'origine, c'est moi qui devais être le Gardien. Ton père et moi étions très proches, c'était le choix le plus évident. Et justement, ça me semblait trop évident. Dès que Voldemort aurait compris que nous utilisions un Fidelitas – et il l'aurait su, il avait ses espions – il se serait mis en chasse pour moi. Un Gardien peut normalement mourir avec son Secret, mais celui-ci est alors fragilisé. J'ai alors proposé à James un coup de bluff. Jamais personne n'aurait pu supposer que Peter puisse être le Gardien du Secret. Un homme petit, maladroit, complexé, opportuniste, fruste… Pauvre Peter, les apparences n'ont jamais joué en sa faveur.

-Finalement, ils se sont décidés. Peter est devenu le Gardien. Tous, nous avons gardés profil bas. Les choses ont continué ainsi un certain temps. Et puis un jour, c'était Halloween, tu avais à peine quinze mois… le drame s'est produit.

-Je suis allé dans la cachette de Peter pour lui rendre une petite visite, histoire d'échanger les nouvelles, de m'assurer qu'il était en sécurité… Quand je suis arrivé, sa porte était grande ouverte, à moitié arrachée à ses gonds. J'ai entendu des sanglots et je suis rentré, baguette au poing. La première chose que j'ai vue, c'était le corps inanimé d'une petite vieille – la mère de Peter, pauvre femme. Je l'ai examinée, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Alors, j'ai réalisé que les sanglots venaient de Peter, qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, à quelques mètres. Quand je me suis approché, je l'ai entendu qui marmonnait quelque chose parmi ses sanglots. J'ai écouté et…

La voix de Sirius se brisa. Rémus ne dit rien, se contentant de pousser vers lui une tasse de chocolat fumant, que le jeune homme accepta d'un hochement de tête. L'un comme l'autre paraissaient souffrir à la simple évocation de ces sombres souvenirs.

-Il délirait, je crois, reprit Sirius. Il n'arrêtait pas de supplier, de jurer, il appelait au secours, il appelait ton père, ta mère, Rémus, Dumbledore, sa mère, moi… même toi, il t'a appelé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Et dans tout ça, il ajoutait… il ajoutait l'adresse de tes parents.  
Quand j'ai entendu ça, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai envoyé un signal pour qu'on vienne secourir Peter, puis j'ai sauté sur ma moto. J'ai foncé vers Godric's Hollow, mais il était déjà trop tard. Je suis arrivé quand Hagrid t'extrayait des décombres. Je lui ai demandé de te donner à moi, mais il a refusé ; il avait reçu des consignes de Dumbledore. Je lui ai prêté ma moto pour qu'il puisse te ramener le plus vite possible à Poudlard.

-C'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivé. J'avais entendu la nouvelle, mais je ne pouvais pas y croire… Sirius avait déjà recommencé à fouiller les décombres. Il s'est arrêté le temps de me dire ce qu'il savait. On s'est réparti les tâches : lui recherchait tes parents, moi j'allais secourir Peter. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un Mangemort, que je parvins à neutraliser rapidement. Nous avons rejoint Dumbledore, et essayé de reconstituer les évènements.

-Voldemort s'était rendu chez vous. Il avait d'abord tué ton père, puis il avait couru après ta mère qui se trouvait dans ta chambre. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de fuir. Vu l'endroit où nous avions retrouvé… où nous l'avions retrouvée, elle a essayé de te protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et puis, Voldemort a tourné sa baguette vers toi. Et là… mystère. Dumbledore lui-même ne savait pas au juste ce qui était arrivé. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'il avait essayé de te tuer, mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Pourtant, il avait bien lancé son sort, sa baguette le prouvait. Mais toi, tout ce que tu as eu, c'est cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Lui, il avait été comme détruit.

Harry pleurait silencieusement. L'émotion qu'il ressentait à entendre parler des derniers instants de ses parents était très forte. Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui, tandis que Rémus le resservit en tarte et en chocolat, tout en marmonnant que ça lui ferait du bien. Au bout de nombreuse minutes, il se calma, et Sirius repartit sur une note plus légère.

-Après ça, tu es devenu célèbre. Il n'y a pas un gosse dans tout le monde sorcier actuel qui ignore ton nom. Le fait que tu ais survécu ce soir-là a permis à tout le monde de respirer un peu mieux. Tu as mis fin à onze ans de terreur.

-D'ailleurs, tu as peut-être remarqué que les gens au Chaudron Baveur te regardait bizarrement ? On a évité de trainer pour que personne ne te reconnaisse – à ta cicatrice, je veux dire. C'aurait été un moment un peu pénible je crois.

-Je suis célèbre ? demanda Harry avec incompréhension. Mais… c'est idiot, je n'ai rien fait, j'avais un an, comment peut-on croire…

-C'est comme ça, répondit Sirius. Tu es celui qu'il n'a pas réussi à tuer – même si je pense qu'il a du laisser des traces en toi. Autre que ta cicatrice. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel sort ait pu te laisser indemne à cent pourcents.

-Mais je suis content que tu réagisses de cette manière, intervint Lupin. On ne pourra jamais le faire admettre au reste du monde, mais tu as tout à fait raison de dire que tu n'as rien fait de spécial. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose d'être célèbre pour quelque chose que l'on n'a pas réellement fait. Ne prends pas la grosse tête surtout.

-Par contre, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire où se disputaient le chagrin et la fierté, quand tu auras fait quelque chose qui méritera les acclamations, n'hésite pas à en profiter.

-MAIS, insista Rémus en jetant à son ami un regard réprobateur, même à ce moment-là, évite de trop te vanter. Sois fier, pas orgueilleux.

Harry échangea avec son parrain un sourire complice, puis se rappela quelque chose.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui était arrivé à Peter. Apparemment, il a trahi, mais vous en parlez encore comme d'un ami… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sirius, ramené aux souvenirs pénibles, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Peter… sale histoire, tout ça. Comme Rémus te l'a dit, on a retrouvé chez lui un Mangemort. En interrogeant ce Mangemort et en examinant les baguettes, on a pu plus ou moins reconstituer les évènements…

_- Flashback – _

_-Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

_La voix de Dumbledore, s'était élevée, froide, tranchante. L'homme avait gémi. L'homme qui l'avait neutralisé et amené ici (ou que « ici » puisse être) n'avait fait preuve d'aucune délicatesse, et apparemment tous ses interrogateurs avaient tacitement admis qu'ils ne le soigneraient – s'ils le soignaient jamais – qu'après avoir obtenu de lui tout ce qu'il savait. Luttant contre la perte de connaissance, il avait répondu en balbutiant : _

_-Pius… Thicknesse… du Département de la Justice magique._

_Les yeux du vieil homme ne l'avaient pas lâché__. Il eut l'impression qu'ils lisaient en lui, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. _

_-Qu'avez-vous à me dire au sujet de Peter Pettigrow ? demanda le mage._

_-Peter… Pettigrow… je…_

_Thicknesse__ avait pris une grande inspiration, avant de commencer à parler d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements – il avait tout de même une vilaine plaie à l'abdomen._

_-C'est flou… Je… IL voulait savoir où étaient des gens alors… IL a décidé d'interroger Pettigrow. IL m'a fait kidnapper une vieille femme, puis nous sommes allés chez Pettigrow… Nous l'avons pris par surprise au moment où il allait refermer la porte…IL a commencé à l'interroger, mais IL a très vite compris quelque chose. Après… nous avons commencé à… IL l'a torturé à coup de Doloris… IL me faisait le ranimer quand il s'évanouissait… Et puis, au bout d'un moment… IL s'est lassé, je crois. IL m'a fait chercher la vieille dame que nous avions capturée… IL a menacé Pettigrow de la torturer elle, à sa place. Il n'a pas réagi. Alors IL a commencé à la torturer aussi. Au bout de deux Doloris… Je crois que Pettigrow est devenu fou furieux… il a réussi à se redresser… il a hurlé quelque chose, je ne me rappelle pas bien de quoi… Je ne suis même pas sur que lui savait ce qu'il disait… Mais LUI était satisfait. IL m'a fait signe et nous sommes ressortis. Au passage, IL a tué la vieille dame._

_Thicknesse s'était interrompu au bord de l'évanouissement. _

_-Donnez-lui un peu d'eau, avait lâché Dumbledore. Nous n'avons pas le temps de le ranimer._

_Après avoir bu, Thicknesse avait reprit, tant bien que mal, son récit._

_-Nous sommes allés… quelque part. IL voulait vérifier l'information. IL jubilait. J'ai reçu l'ordre de le suivre, et de me tenir prêt à retourner chez Pettigrow dès qu'IL aurait été sûr qu'il était devenu inutile. Il m'a donné un signal et… Et puis je ne sais plus. Je me suis retrouvé dans cette maison, ce type est arrivé… je ne sais rien de plus._

_Et il s'était évanoui. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, les quelques Aurors membres de l'Ordre concluaient leur enquête éclair :_

_L'examen des baguettes indiquait que Pettigrow avait subi un nombre effroyable de sortilèges Doloris. Une bonne vingtaine, au moins. Probablement plus. _

_Sa mère, quant à elle, avait eu la « chance » de ne recevoir « que » deux sortilèges, et d'avoir été achevée rapidement. Son agonie avait été effroyable, mais largement plus courte que celle de son fils._

_D'après les témoignages de Black et du Mangemort, Pettigrow avait probablement perdu l'esprit, brisé par la douleur et le remord. A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ai retrouvé et emmené à l'hôpital, il était probable qu'il soit parti erré au hasard._

_Enfin, quelques gouttes de sang attestaient qu'il s'était blessé, probablement en se tordant de douleur, mais vraisemblablement de manière superficielle. Détail troublant, la forme des taches laissait supposer qu'un petit animal, vraisemblablement un rat, s'était rouler dedans avant de s'éloigner._

_Ce fut le dernier détail, que les autres avaient considéré comme anodin, qui fit sursauter Black et Lupin. Se retrouvant en privé avec le directeur, ils lui apprirent en quelques mots comment ils avaient, dans leur jeunesse, transgressé les lois pour devenir des Animagi. Les trois hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la conclusion qu'ils auraient voulu n'avoir jamais trouvé : dans une tentative désespérée de fuir sa douleur, Peter s'était sans doute transformé. Mais, considérant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son esprit avant la transformation, il était peu probable qu'une fois calmé, il parvienne à se retransformer. Le professeur McGonagall, seule personne à qui ils purent s'adresser pour en savoir plus, ne put qu'assombrir ce tableau déjà pessimiste : ce serait, selon elle, un miracle si Queudver se rappelait jamais qu'il avait été humain un jour !_

_End Flash Back_

Harry contempla ses oncles, horrifié.

-Vous voulez dire que depuis ce temps-là… depuis dix ans…

-Peter est probablement un rat depuis dix ans.

Le ton de Sirius était sinistre.

-S'il a survécu, bien sur. Un rat n'a pas une espérance de vie très longue. S'il a repris ses esprits, j'imagine qu'il va chercher à contacter quelqu'un qui comprendra ce qui lui est arrivé. Sinon… et bien il est quelque part en Angleterre, en train de vivre sa vie de rat.

-Techniquement, poursuivit Rémus d'une voix faible, il a bel et bien trahi tes parents. Tu pourrais lui en vouloir pour ça ; je ne sais pas. Nous… nous ne pouvons moralement pas lui en vouloir. Nous serions morts pour les sauver, s'il l'avait fallu. Mais je crois que n'importe qui préférerait mourir que de subir tout cela…

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non je… Il n'a pas trahi. Il s'est sacrifié… ça me dégoute de penser que ça n'a servi à rien mais…

-Nous aussi, Harry, nous aussi.

Tous trois se regroupèrent. La soirée avait été éprouvante, et ils avaient besoin de la présence des autres, pour se réconforter mutuellement.

-Il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Tôt ou tard, nous retrouverons Peter, et nous lui rendrons sa vie !

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous rappelle que je suis ouvert à tout commentaire. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir répondu à tout le monde; il est possible que j'ai lu une review, que je me sois promis d'y répondre... avant d'oublié complètement. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je rattraperai cet oubli. Dans tous les cas, je m'excuse pour ces oublis.

Dans les prochains chapitres, on devrait voir l'intégration de Harry dans le monde sorcier. Et quand j'aurai trouvé où l'intégrer, j'en dirai plus sur les éléments qui ont permi à Queudver de devenir un "Maraudeur à part entière".

Bonne soirée,

ChemJr


	5. Ch4: En passant par la voie 9 34

Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, vous n'y croyiez plus, je suis impardonnable, on se demande même pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire des fictions si c'est pour m'arrêter comme ça. Vous avez raison, c'est de ma faute. Pour ma défense, il a bien fallu que je survive à ma première année à l'unif, et je ne suis déjà pas trop sur de moi. Je vais essayer de faire mieux, mais comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, je suis LENT. Mais l'organisation commence à rentrer dans ma tête alors gardez espoire.

Voici donc le chapitre 4. Harry embarque à bord du train, et bientôt (chapitre 5) il rencontrera les autres personnages marquants, qui sont d'ailleurs déjà évoqués ici. Au passage, je vous ai glissé deux références à mes livres préférés. Si je tarde trop, essayer de les trouver ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : En passant par la voie 9 ¾.

Chaque année, pour les sorciers anglais, le départ du Poudlard Express était l'occasion de se retrouver entre parents, d'échanger des nouvelles sur les familles respectives, de vanter les progrès du petit dernier, de se plaindre du comportement des autres, d'échanger des commentaires inquiets sur l'indépendance nouvellement acquise des plus âgés et même dans certains cas de déplorer l'absence de cette même indépendance qui remplissait d'angoisse le cœur de mères inconscientes de leur chance.

Mais surtout, le voyage était pour les jeunes sorcières et sorciers l'occasion de faire connaissance et d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Il s'agissait, bien que peu en soient véritablement conscient, de la première et unique chance qu'ils aient de faire connaissance en toute simplicité, avant que la marque des maisons ne s'appose sur eux. D'une amitié liée à bord du légendaire convoi rouge pouvait entièrement dépendre la vie d'un individu. Le hasard des places disponibles pouvait entièrement influencer le vétuste Choixpeau. Mais ça, bien sur, personne ne s'en doutait.

Pour les apprentis sorciers, le Poudlard Express était surtout la seule chance qu'ils avaient de réussir leur entrée dans le monde de la magie. Une bêtise, un mot de travers, et leur carrière scolaire pouvait être marquée par la honte et les moqueries. S'était sans doute fort exagéré, mais les enfants y croyaient néanmoins dur comme fer. Pour certains, la tension était telle qu'ils en étaient littéralement malades. D'autres avaient foi en eux, et pénétraient dans leur compartiment la tête haute et très excités. Et bien sur, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un élevé par un (officiellement), ou pire, deux (en réalité) Maraudeur fasse partie de la première catégorie.

Bien sûr, Harry était un peu inquiet. En dix ans, il n'avait jamais quitté la maison de son oncle. Oh, bien sur, il n'avait jamais été enfermé, et ils allaient régulièrement faire les courses dans des endroits sorciers, et Harry pouvait s'amuser avec les voisins moldus. Malgré tout, Sirius avait toujours été très clair à propos des Moldus : ne jamais dire ou faire quoique ce soit qui puisse trahir le fait qu'Harry et lui appartenaient à un autre monde. Et depuis le jour mémorable où un petit Harry de cinq ans avait failli être étouffé par une foule enthousiaste sur le Chemin de Traverse, chacun de leurs voyages là-bas, à Pré-au-Lard ou à un quelconque lieu typiquement sorcier était pour Harry l'occasion, selon les termes de son parrain, de parfaire ses techniques de dissimulation. En d'autre termes, maîtriser toutes les astuces qui lui permettraient de se déplacer sans être aperçu et, puisque demander le chemin aurait quelque peu nuit à cet effet, sans se perdre. En fin de compte, Harry avait vécu une enfance assez solitaire, et il appréhendait autant qu'il espérait ce moment où il devrait assumer son étiquette de Survivant.

Pour le moment, lui et Sirius avançaient dans les couloirs de King's Cross en évitant adroitement les Moldus empressés, dont certains manquaient d'ailleurs singulièrement d'adresse, manque accompagné tantôt d'une certaine dose d'hypocrisie et de grossièreté (d'accord, la valise du gros Moldu s'était ouverte. Mais ils s'étaient excusés et en plus, ils étaient à l'arrêt lors de la collision !), tantôt au contraire d'une politesse un peu trop empressée (Harry avait été très impressionné de voir qu'un pickpocket pouvait se faire tordre la main en gardant un grand sourire et en remettant gentiment le portefeuille qui avait « glissé de votre poche » en place. Quoique, le sourire était peut-être un peu crispé), voire carrément suspecte (pourquoi donc Sirius s'était-il tourné pour voir où allait la jeune femme blonde ?).

Ils savaient être discrets, ce qui tenait de l'exploit, compte tenu de la taille de la cage dans laquelle se tenait leur hibou. Hedwige était un cadeau de Hagrid, un vieil ami de la famille. Il l'avait envoyé d'une façon qui était à la fois très originale et tout à fait normale : il lui avait accroché à la patte, à l'aide d'un ruban coloré, une carte d'anniversaire dans laquelle il précisait que le messager était en fait, le cadeau, et qu'il avait envoyé un hibou par hibou. L'oiseau leur attirait, certes, des regards intrigués, mais leur attitudes décontractée et désinvolte leur permettaient de ne pas se faire plus remarquer que la famille de rouquins qui circulait un peu plus loin. Surtout qu'un des rouquins avait un hibou, lui aussi.

A l'entrée du quai, située entre les voies 9 et 10, il y eut un instant de bousculade, qui attira le regard intrigué d'une voyageuse aux longues boucles rousses, elle aussi. Remerciant leurs voisins qui leur cédaient le passage, Harry et Sirius passèrent ensemble la barrière, se rapprochant ainsi du moment de leur première séparation en 10 ans. L'instant était, pour l'homme comme pour l'enfant, assez pénible. Ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre, et aucun n'exprimait très facilement ses émotions. A leur façon habituelle, ils contournèrent l'obstacle avec une partie improvisée de « Je te tiens, tu me tiens », au cours de laquelle Harry du déclarer forfait face aux redoutables grimaces que pouvait faire son parrain sans même esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Après une étreinte maladroite et quelques conseils machinaux, Harry quitta son oncle, et s'avança résolument vers le train, refusant catégoriquement de regarder en arrière de peur que ses yeux le trahissent.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement prévu, en revanche, que la grosse malle traditionnelle s'avérerait, en fait, un peu trop encombrante pour qu'Harry puisse la faire rentrer tout seul, et qu'il aurait mieux valu repousser de quelques minutes encore leurs adieux maladroits. Il était sur le point de renoncer et d'aller demander un coup de main à son parrain, lorsqu'une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter :

« Un coup de main ? »

C'étaient deux des rouquins de tout à l'heure. Des jumeaux, probablement, puisqu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes de jus de citrouille. Pour la couleur des cheveux, entre autres. Leur frère aîné, celui au hibou, s'éloignait déjà en direction de la tête du train. Leur autre frère, plus jeune, était resté avec leur mère et la petite fille qui les accompagnaient, leur sœur, sans doute. Lui aussi semblait tendu, peu désireux de quitter ce qu'il avait toujours connu, et en même temps impatient de découvrir le monde.

Beaucoup d'autres avaient l'air d'être dans ce cas. Certains, comme le rouquin, étaient juste un peu nerveux. D'autres semblaient déterminés, comme cette fille aux cheveux emmêlés à côté de ses parents, Moldus à en juger par leur air vaguement affolé. D'autres étaient surtout fiers, et s'ils étaient inquiets, ils ne le montraient pas, surtout le blond au teint pâle, à gauche, dont les parents s'assuraient qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne les approchait de trop près. D'autres enfin avaient l'air carrément terrifié, comme ce garçon vers la droite, mais peut-être était-ce du à la sévérité de la dame, assez âgée, qui l'accompagnait.

Ramenant ses pensées sur les deux garçons qui lui avaient proposé leur aide, Harry s'empressa de s'écarter et de leur céder le passage, tout en ajoutant d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée :

« Oh euh… oui, merci !

Pas de quoi, l'ami ! George », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère, « je vais en haut.

Ok, Fred ! », répondit l'autre.

A eux trois, ils parvinrent non sans quelques difficultés à hisser la lourde malle dans le train, ainsi que celles des jumeaux. En nage, Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, et il était sur le point de remercier encore une fois les jumeaux, lorsqu'il remarqua leur expression de stupeur. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais, ne voyant rien de remarquable, il se tourna vers les jumeaux dont l'expression n'avait pas changé.

« Euh… oui ? » risqua-t-il.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est…

Enfin je veux dire, tu es…

Quoi ? », demanda Harry sans comprendre.

« Harry Potter ! »

Curieusement, même lorsqu'ils parlaient en même temps, la voix des jumeaux ne changeait pas. S'il n'avait pas vu leurs deux bouches s'ouvrir, Harry aurait peu croire que l'un d'entre eux avait simplement parlé plus fort. Embarrassé, il ne sut pas vraiment que répondre :

« Ben oui, c'est ça, je veux dire, c'est moi… »

A en juger par leurs expressions abasourdies, il était probable que la réponse allait l'embarrasser encore plus. Heureusement, leur mère, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la bénir pour cela, choisit ce moment pour rappeler ces aînés. Soulagé d'échapper aux regards, Harry s'empressa de se trouver un compartiment vide et d'y pousser sa malle. Après s'être affalé sur la banquette, il réalisa que la tribu de têtes rousses se trouvait juste sous sa fenêtre, et il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

« Ron, tu as quelque chose sur le nez, attends… » la mère avait sorti un mouchoir, et elle essayait d'essuyer le nez de son fils qui se débattait.

« Maman, lâche-moi ! On nous regarde ! » les oreilles du garçon, apparemment dénommé Ron, étaient en train de virer à un rouge si vif qu'il en devenait impossible de les distinguer de ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, la petite fille, qui se tenait prudemment dans l'angle mort de sa mère, retenait à grand peine ses éclats de rire.

« Tiens tiens… le petit Ronnie à sa maman a quelque chose sur le nez ? »

Les trois frères aînés venaient de les rejoindre, et à en juger par l'expression des jumeaux, ils étaient ravis de l'occasion qui se présentait. Le plus âgé essayait de se donner un air digne, mais il parvenait surtout à se donner un air désapprobateur.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Mère. Les préfets ont leur propre wagon à l'avant du train.

Tu es préfet, Percy ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux en se désintéressant soudainement de leur plus jeune frère. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous en aies pas parlé ?

Attends, renchérit son frère, maintenant qu'on en parle, je crois bien qu'il l'a évoqué, une fois…

Ou deux…

Une minute

Tous les deux

Oh la ferme. » Apparemment, même un préfet pouvait crier sur les autres.

« Comment ça se fait que tu aies une robe neuve, Percy ?

C'est parce qu'il est préfet », répondit la mère. Après quoi elle se retourna vers les jumeaux. « Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Vous deux, vous allez me promettre de bien vous comporter. Si jamais je reçois encore un hibou pour me dire que vous avez fait sauter les toilettes ou je ne sais quoi, je…

Sauter les toilettes ? », l'interrompit l'un des jumeaux – Fred ou George, Harry n'arrivait pas à les différencier – « on n'a jamais fait ça !

Mais c'est une bonne idée, merci Maman !

Ce n'est pas _drôle_, George. Et occupez vous bien de Ron.

T'en fais pas, le petit Ronnichounet à sa maman ne risque rien avec nous. »

Apparemment peu satisfait du surnom pourtant élaboré dont il venait de faire les frais, le garçon répondit en marmonnant quelque chose qui, d'après l'expression du visage de sa mère, ne faisait pas partie des mots qu'elle appréciait d'entendre dans la bouche d'un enfant de onze ans. Plus excités de transmettre leur nouvelle que réellement désireux de détourner l'attention de leur matriarche, les jumeaux enchaînèrent :

« Tiens au fait, vous savez qui était le garçon qu'on a laissé passer devant nous, celui avec le grand type sombre ?

Harry Potter »

Harry entendit la voix de la petite fille.

« Maman, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir, s'il te plait… ?

Ginny !», répondit sa mère avec réprobation, « D'abord, tu l'as déjà vu ensuite, c'est un garçon, pas un animal que l'on va voir dans un zoo ! »

Curieusement, Harry n'avait pas l'impression que le respect de la vie privée était l'unique raison qui lui faisait désapprouver la démarche. La mère reprit :

« Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ?

On lui a demandé. Et on a vu ça cicatrice.

Une vraie cicatrice, sur son front, en forme d'éclair !

Je me demande qui était l'homme avec lui », répondit la mère d'un air pensif. « En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air malheureux, c'est déjà bien.

Vous croyez qu'il se souvient de la tête de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

De pensive, la mère devint sévère.

« Je t'interdis de lui demander ça, Fred. Et je suis sérieuse ! Malheureux ou pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il aura envie d'entendre pour son premier jour d'école. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de monter, le train va bientôt partir. »

En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille commença à pleurer.

« T'en fais pas, Ginny », lui crièrent-ils depuis le train. « On t'enverra plein de hiboux !

Et un siège des toilettes de Poudlard !

George !

C'est pour rire, M'man.

Un sifflet retentit. Le train s'ébranla. Harry s'arracha à la vue de la fillette qui courait après le train, riant et pleurant à la fois, pour chercher son parrain du regard. Sirius était là, un peu à l'écart. Oncle et neveu échangèrent quelques signes d'encouragements, deux trois grimaces de dernière minute, puis le train prit de la vitesse et le contact fut rompu.

Harry soupira. Son parrain allait lui manquer, avec son rire en aboiement et son sourire légèrement mélancolique. Il se secoua. L'heure n'était pas aux regrets, mais à l'aventure ! A partir de maintenant, il allait vraiment pouvoir s'appeler un sorcier !

Juste comme il pensait cela, la porte s'entrouvrit…

* * *

C'est tour pour aujourd'hui, mais le chapitre 5 est déjà commencé. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il reste un certain nombre de fautes d'orthographe; j'aurais du faire corriger ce chapitre, mais ma correctrice volontaire ne sera pas disponible demain, alors je vous le laisse déjà, et je corrigerai lorsqu'elle m'aura transmis ses corrections. En attendant, vous devrez supporter, avec toutes mes excuses.


End file.
